In the modern age, in which the technology is changing with each passing day, the radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is developed and widely applied to many logistics management occasions. Generally speaking, the existing RFID proving mechanism frequently adopts the single item auditing, that is, determines whether the contents corresponding to the product database match with the article to be tagged. In other words, the existing RFID proving mechanism cannot prove that all RFID tags are allocated at the same time. Consequently, when the person with bad intent sniffs and copies the RFID tags through the electronic recorder and thus interchanges the article originally labeled with the RFID tags, the checker cannot check the condition of the interchanged article according to the existing RFID proving mechanism. Thus, it is an important subject in the industry to provide a RFID proving method capable of effectively overcoming the drawbacks of the single item auditing mechanism.